Waking up in Vegas
by pitterpat87
Summary: Naomi wakes up hungover in Las Vegas. She's not alone however. She's in bed with a red-headed lady who claims to be her wife...
1. The Ultimatum

**Hello! So I have had this idea for a while and thought I would get it typed up. I figured it might help me through my block. I have the majority of the chapter for 'Standing on the edge' typed up, I just have to add a few things and make some adjustments. Anyhow, let me know what you think and whether or not it's worth me carrying on. I was debating whether or not to put the flashbacks in but I think they were a necessary part of the chapter. I don't think I need to say it but just so you know, the parts in italics are flashbacks. **

My eyes scrunched shut as a chink of light appeared through a crack in the curtains. The Las Vegas sunlight wasn't helping to ease the constant pounding in my head one fucking bit. I was surprised that the wave of nausea that crept up on me all of a sudden hadn't turned up sooner. It was only after escaping the warmth of my bed and hugging the toilet bowl for a gruelling 15 minutes that I realised, I wasn't in my bathroom. And _that_ wasn't my bed that I just left. For a start, the toilet flushed properly, unlike mine that you had to pull at least two times before it even attempted to flush and the floor didn't have a tile missing. The mirror that was currently reflecting my hungover form, was complete. There wasn't a huge crack down the middle like there was in _my _bathroom.

I leaned forward, my hands on either side of the sink head cast down as I tried with all of my might to recall the events from the previous day _and_ night.

"J_ust go fuck yourself, wanker."_

_I threw my mobile as hard as I could towards the mirror in front of me, instantly cracking it. Just what I needed. Seven years bad luck and a charge to my hotel bill, which would be high enough thanks to the several bottles of champagne that my best friend Cook insisted we drank._

_I picked up the remnants of my phone and attempted to put it back together again but it was to no avail. It pretty much resembled my relationship with my now ex-boyfriend: shattered. We were a bad match from the start, Freddie and I. At the beginning of our relationship, I thought he was amazing and everything I could ever hope for. His brown eyes and olive skin made him the object of every girl's fantasy, but that's about as far as it went with him. Don't get me wrong, at first he was attentive, some would say the 'perfect boyfriend'. He'd make us romantic dinners, meet me from work with a bunch of flowers - not that I bought into all of that romantic shit but it was nice to feel appreciated. He had aspiring dreams to own his own skateboarding business, but once his bank loan was rejected, that was it. Instead of persisting and finding other ways to achieve his dream, Freddie gave up. Gave up on his dream, his life, and unintentionally gave up on _us. _Instead of trying to find a job like normal people, he would spend day after day in his poxy, stinking shed, getting stoned or wanking off to porn. Heaven forbid he pay me any attention. He was more like a Jeremy Kyle contestant rather than the Freddie _I_ first met._

_It was after Freddie's latest sacking that Cook and I booked our trip to Vegas. We'd had it planned ever since we spent both of our 18th__ birthdays sitting in the Fishpond Tavern, the local pub back home in Bristol. We had vowed to spend our 21__st__ year of existence in Las Vegas making the most of the casinos by gambling our savings away, despite the reservations that Freddie had of me going. Freddie and Cook had never got on. It had all started in primary school when they were both chasing the same girl around the playground. The years hadn't changed them. Even after Freddie and I started dating, they still hadn't put their differences aside. Cook would never forgive him for what he put me though. Freddie's drunken rampages and vile, hurtful comments had gradually chipped away at my confidence, turning me into a person I had vowed to never become. Desperate, needy, just basically someone who certainly wasn't me._

_Despite it all, I got on a plane for a ten hour flight to Vegas made more entertaining by the fact that Cook managed to shag two of the air hostesses _and_ a passenger, therefore definitely securing him a place in the mile high club. _

_My trip to Las Vegas, however, came at a price and not only in the literal sense. I basically had an ultimatum from Freddie. Go to Vegas and we would be finished. To me it was a no brainer. Freddie didn't mean "Go to Vegas and we'll be finished." What he really meant was, "Pick your best friend over me and we're finished." _

_I don't do well with ultimatums, especially when they involve someone who has been practically a brother to me for the past 15 years. He often accused Cook and myself of having an affair which was just plain ridiculous. If it wasn't Cook it was John from the butchers or JJ from the Gadget shop. That was basically what I told him when he had phoned me on my mobile. From the sanctity of my hotel room in Las Vegas, I told Freddie to go fuck himself, before damaging my faithful phone to beyond repair._

I splashed cold water on my face in attempt to make me resemble something of a human nature. My efforts, however, proved futile. I still looked like fucking shit. Wiping my face on a towel, I grinned as my eyes fell upon one of what I believed to be one of Cook's magazines. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was in Cook's bathroom. Katie Fitch was gracing the cover of the said magazine, tits out, arse out, the lot. It was _this _famous Fitch that was the cause of Cook's latest happiness. On our first day in Vegas, he had spotted her in the hotel lobby wearing a leopard print outfit, complete with designer shades. Cook hastily whispered in my ear that Katie 'fucking' Fitch was in the building. I didn't have a clue who she was until she took her glasses off and glared in our direction. So _that _was Katie Fitch. She was the part-time wedding dress designer, part-time glamour model from the UK. More infamous for erratic behaviour and spending her parents fortune, Katie was currently participating in a reality show that followed the lives of her and her siblings. I don't know how, but Cook managed to charm Katie, and soon enough they just couldn't get enough of each other.

"_Naomikins," Cooks voice boomed through my room. _

_His grin faltered as his eyes caught the broken mobile in my hand, and my bleeding knuckles which were a result of me punching the mirror, damaging it further. Grabbing my hand, he gently threw it under the running tap. _

"_You gonna tell me what's happened kid?"_

_I winced as the water hit a particularly painful spot. "There's nothing to tell," I mumbled. He raised an eyebrow and I knew there was no use in pretending. Cook knew me almost, if not better, than I knew myself. _

"_Fine," I conceded. "Freddie phoned and made some stupid remarks. He kept going on about the ultimatum so I just told him to fuck himself. I think we're over." _

"_Fucking hell. I'd say I'm sorry but it's about fucking time you got rid of that waster. He's been chipping away at your confidence kiddo, and Gina and I could do nothing but watch."_

_I ignored Cook's comment and instead wiped my hands on the towel that was handed to me and plastered myself up after making sure there were no shards of glass hiding in my wounds. _

_Tears suddenly started to sting at my eyes. They weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of regret, nothing more. I couldn't believe I had wasted two years of my life with Freddie, who obviously didn't respect me or give a shit about our relationship. Before I knew it, I was pulled into one of Cook's famous bear hugs. _

"_Don't waste any tears on him Naomi. You managed without him before and you'll manage now." _

"_I know that, I'm just… I don't know. I'm not sad that we've split up, just regretful for the last two years that I wasted hoping he would change. But he didn't and I don't think he ever will."_

_I allowed myself a couple more minutes of 'Cookie love' as he so fondly named it, and pulled away from him so I could start to re-apply my make up that had smudged. Cook watched me with a fond look on his face before telling me all about his night with Katie Fitch. She apparently couldn't get enough of him and he was on his way to meet her when he decided to pop in to see what I had planned for the night. When i told him I just planned to stay in and make the most of the tv he looked as though I had slapped him and insisted I tagged along with them both. I had my reservations. As much as I didn't want to stay in alone, I also didn't want to be a third wheel while he and Katie practically had sex at the bar. _

"_Come on," he persisted. "More the merrier. Think she's bringing her sister along so you won't be stuck for company if me and Katie decide to ya know."_

_He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I knew exactly what Cook was getting at. I pushed him playfully and got changed into something more suitable than my pyjama pants and a hoodie. After changing into my skin tight black dress and getting a whistle of approval from Cook, we headed down to the bar where we proceeded to get monumentally fucked up. _

I couldn't push my brain to remember anymore, not in my hungover state. I took one last look in the mirror and groaned, running my fingers over the several love bites that marked the skin of my neck. What the fuck had happened last night? Making my way slowly from the bathroom and back into the bedroom, I smiled fondly as I noticed a lump under the quilt. Cook. He always hid away from the world when he was hungover. Claimed it was his cocoon. Undoubtedly he was hiding away from the light that had seemingly brightened the room somewhat since my trip to the bathroom. I pulled the curtain over, plunging the room into semi-darkness.

The bed looked so fucking welcoming that I couldn't resist jumping back onto what I had adopted as my side of the bed for the time being. I sunk back into the pillows, breathing out a content sigh. The bed was so comfortable and I told him as much but all's I received was a grunt and an arm thrown across my side so that I was being spooned. I grinned at the thought of Cook's face if he woke up to us in this compromising position. The last time he had woken up spooning me was after a night of drunken passion back in our adolescent teenage years. Naturally we both knew it was a mistake, but it took several weeks of awkwardness before we could finally be our selves around each other again.

I placed my fingers over what I believed to be Cook's hand. My plan was to lift the offensive hand off me so I could release myself from the tight hold he had on my waist. I froze when I couldn't feel the familiar calluses that adorned Cook's hands from the endless playing of his guitar. The hands that were gripped to my body were soft and smooth and _a lot _more feminine than what I was used to. I carried on feeling around, hoping I could discover who was spooning me. There was a ring. A ring on the third finger of this person's left hand. I flipped myself onto my back and glanced to my right hand side. My eyes fell upon the small form of a red headed woman, her brown eyes blinking open before they stared intently into the ocean blue ones of my own. She placed a gentle kiss to my shoulder and smiled contentedly at me.

"Good morning Mrs. Campbell-Fitch."

My only response was to speak the words that had played on a mantra in my head ever since I felt the unfamiliar hands securing me to the bed.

"Oh fuck."


	2. The bet

**Hey, thanks so much for the feedback. I wasn't too sure if people would be interested in it but just thought, "What the hell, I'll post it." The story is going to be set in the point of view of both Emily and Naomi, which means this chapter is Emily's turn. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading :-)**

**EMILY POV**

"Good morning Mrs. Campbell - Fitch."

I watched as my greeting slowly registered in Naomi's probably severely dehydrated brain. Her face was so expressive. It went from conveying confusion to pure horror in the space of a few seconds. Despite half expecting this reaction, I still couldn't stop the wave of disappointment that flowed through my body.

"Oh fuck," she gasped. She pulled herself out of my embrace and started pacing the floor around the bed. It was hard not to feel sorry for her. Judging by the state she was in last night when I met up with Katie and her new boytoy, she was more than likely struggling to remember my name, let alone the vows we made. She'd captured my attention from the moment I saw her at the bar buying a round of drinks. I was an hour late meeting up with Katie and her new boy toy and so hadn't been formally introduced to the woman I was supposed to keep company. Katie told me it was for my benefit but it was obvious she only had her own interests at heart. How else was she supposed to shag Cook when his friend was stuck to his side? It was with pure delight that I greeted Naomi, standing up to help her with the tray of drinks as she was a bit wobbly on her feet. I didn't know if it was due to the size of the heels she was wearing or a symptom of the alcohol. That was until I looked into her eyes and saw how unfocussed her gaze was.

The night passed by in round after round of drinks. I wasn't drinking too much. I just couldn't get out of sensible twin mode. Even though I was the younger twin, granted only by a few minutes, I still felt it my duty to look out Katie. Even though she wasn't my sibling, I couldn't resist looking after the beautiful blonde who was simply fascinating me with every word she spoke. We did _a lot _of talking, seeing as Katie had her tongue down Cook's throat for the majority of the evening. When the two love birds finally managed to finish their game of tonsil tennis, another game was started that I was only too familiar with. We were in Las Vegas, with access to some of the greatest Casino's in the world and instead of taking advantage of that, Katie suggested we play 'I've Never'. Katie fucking loves it because it has always been a game that guarantees to get her absolutely paralytic. There's virtually nothing or no one she hasn't done. The game started off with silly little admissions, and then moved onto the deeper, more serious stuff.

The subject of my 'sensibleness' came up when Katie noticed that I hadn't touched one of the ten shots that had been placed in front of me.

"God just enter into the spirit Ems, there must be something you've done."

"Blondie here is the same," Cook slurred, pointing his pint towards Naomi. "Seems as though you two are a perfect match."

"Shut the fuck up Cook," she sniped back at him. "I can be adventurous when I want to."

"Name a time then, go on," he goaded.

"There was the time when… right what about… I can't think on the spot Cook."

I found it hard to resist sniggering at the way she petulantly folded her arms and scowled in his direction.

"I don't know what you're sniggering at Ems. I bet you can't name a time either."

I just ignored my twin's challenge and mimicked Naomi's position, arms folded and all. I tried with all of my might to hear what Cook was whispering into Katie's ear, as they both kept taking it in turns to glance at us and then giggle like a couple of school kids. Naomi broke their private game of Chinese whispers and asked the question that I was desperate to ask but didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"Alright what the fuck are you two up to?"

"We've got a deal for the pair of you. Down those shots and we'll talk."

We both glanced at each other and sighed at the line of shots that were waiting for us. Grabbing a glass each, we clinked our them together, both muttering a "Bottoms up."

I had to admit, downing ten shots in a row, especially when that shot is tequila, wasn't pleasant. Cook teased us over the fact it took us ten minutes, equating to a minute per shot. Poor Naomi looked worse for wear. God only knows how much she'd consumed by that point.

"Right ladies. We're going for a game of Poker. I'll be playing for me and Katie, and you two can decide between yourselves who's playing."

"And what happens if we win?"

"Well, you two get to pick something for us to do, either together or separately. It has to be something we both vowed we'd never do. Naomi knows what I wouldn't do," he winked at her.

"And you know what I would never do, right Ems," Katie said, giving me a warning look.

I nodded. "And what happens if _we _lose?"

The sly smirks that appeared on Cook's and my sister's face did nothing to ease the nerves that I'd suddenly developed. I needed a drink and quick if I was to go through with this game. It looked as though my 'Poker partner' was thinking along the same lines as she scooted off to the bar, returning five minutes later with two glasses accompanied by a bottle of red wine.

The bottle didn't last long, and neither did the game of Poker. Needless to say we lost a particularly bad hand and an hour later, we found ourselves stood in front of a rather poor Elvis impersonator while we slurred our way through our vows. The walk back to the hotel was a bit of a mission. I was trying to keep Naomi on her feet whilst attempting to steady myself as well. It was the only time that night that I wished Cook and Katie were there to help us, but they'd buggered off to celebrate after they'd won. Fuck knows what they were doing. Actually I had a pretty good idea and it involved Cook shouting for Katie to grab his balls. I'd had the unfortunate pleasure of hearing them at it several times since they'd met.

Mindless chatter between Naomi and I ensued as we placed ourselves on a park bench to rest our weary legs. the minutes passed and Naomi seemed to withdraw into herself, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What's on your mind?"

She sighed before turning to me. "Do you think this'll be weird? Tomorrow I mean."

"Naomi, we've just got married after knowing each other for," I glanced at my watch, squinting until the hands came into focus. "6 hours. What do you think?"

"What I mean to say is," she started. "I've found myself liking you more and more as the night's progressed and I think we could be good... friends."

Her honesty was one of the many things that had surprised me. I'd heard from Katie that she was a 'closed off, emotionless cow,' but this woman sat next to me was quite the opposite. It was probably the alcohol talking. Either way I would do anything to get to know all aspects of her, even if this sweet, soft side of her disappeared without a trace in the morning.

"I don't have many friends," she mumbled shyly, staring into her lap whilst she fiddled with her fingers.

I placed my hand on top of hers, and squeezed gently. Lifting her chin with the fingers of my other hand, I encouraged her to look at me.

"Tell you what," I paused to brush the stray hairs away from Naomi's eyes. "How about we make a deal to not freak out in the morning. We'll go for breakfast and make ourselves feel more human, then just laugh at this mess we've gotten ourselves into."

A genuine smile crept its way onto her face, and her eyes flickered towards my lips which were craving for her touch. She bit her lip, which I had discovered was a nervous habit during our poker game, and leaned forward hesitantly as if gauging my reaction. I met her half way and we exchanged a kiss, a promise.

"Sorry, that just felt like the right thing to do," she whispered with such vulnerability against my lips.

The night ended with us falling asleep in a tangle of limbs, our bodies entwined so that we were almost one person. In the cold, light of day though, it seemed that Naomi was distancing herself not just physically, but emotionally as well. If I didn't know better, I would say that she had forgotten our deal, the continual pacing and mumbling of incoherent words being a slight give away.

"Come back into the bed Naomi. You're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you aren't careful. And besides you're making me feel kind of dizzy," I grumbled whilst massaging my temples.

I felt the bed dip and my hand was pulled gently away from my face as Naomi started to fiddle with the gold band on my wedding finger, studying it closely.

"This is my ring," she mumbled. "And I gave this to you?"

I nodded confirming her suspicion. She released my hand, and used both her own to cover her face. After a few moments her body started to shake and slight whimpers and sniffles reached my ears. I had always believed that I was an expert when it came to dealing with people's emotions, but the blonde sitting crossed-legged next to me threw all that out of the window. How do you comfort your wife who you only met less than 24 hours ago? Still I couldn't just leave the poor girl sobbing her heart out so I did what I thought I should do, but not without hesitation.

"Are you okay?" I brushed my hand up and down her arm soothingly whilst silently cursing myself for asking the very same clichéd question that I hate people asking me when I am upset.

She didn't answer straight away, merely kept her face covered but at least she didn't flinch away from my touch. That was something I supposed.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed. To my surprise she was laughing. The tears she was swiping at weren't tears of sorrow, they were a product of laughter.

"Erm, what's so funny?"

I'm sure I must have been looking at her as though she was ever so slightly insane, but surely she couldn't blame me for that. One minute she was pacing my room in distress looking as though she was going to have a panic attack, and the next she was giggling like a maniac. She wasn't far off resembling one of those laughing clowns that usually reside at British seaside resorts. She wiped the remainder of her tears with the corner of the duvet and apologised to me yet again. She turned her body to face me and her hypnotic sapphire eyes stared directly into mine, as though they were looking straight into my soul.

"I just find this whole situation _insane_. I don't _do _these kind of crazy stunts. My boyfriend proposed to me once and I said no without hesitation. Then again he was…."

My heart plummeted as she continued to speak. Boyfriend? This divine creature sitting in front of me was already in a relationship. Just my fucking luck. I must have zoned out because before I knew it, Naomi's hand was causing a draft on my face as she waved it in front of me, instantaneously grabbing my attention.

"Sorry what did you say?"

I noticed that her expression was a lot more sombre and the little girl lost look had made a reappearance.

"What exactly happened last night? How did we end up married?"

I took a deep breath as I explained all about what had started as an innocent game of I've never, which led to the game of Poker and losing the bet.

"Fucking Cook," Naomi growled. "And you got my ring, so what did _I_ get?"

"What did _you_…" I trailed off and looked at her in confusion. It was only when she wiggled the slender fingers of her left hand practically under my nose that I realised what she was getting at.

"Where-"

"Do you really not remember?" I interrupted, eyeing the necklace that was resting against her chest. She shook her head so I took that as my invitation to fool around with her, if only to lighten the mood somewhat.

"I didn't have a ring to give you, so we used an onion ring that we'd just got from Burger King."

"What?" she exclaimed. "I know we're practically strangers but surely I'm worth more than a fucking onion ring?"

"Well it was better than your suggestion of using a cock ring. You should have seen the look on everyone's face. They were kind of like yours is now."

I'll never know how I managed to keep a straight face with Naomi looking so mortified. She groaned and started to complain about how we shouldn't have been allowed to get married when it must have been obvious we were intoxicated. Truthfully, the place was a right dive and they probably would have married us if we had actually requested to exchange cock rings as a symbol of our 'love'.

It didn't take long for me to burst into a fit of laughter. I only acknowledged Naomi when she threw me one of her death glares that I had seen her give to Cook on more than one occasion last night after he made a crude remark or lewd suggestion. It's a wonder he wasn't reduced to a quivering mess under that glare.

"Relax Naomi, I'm just kidding. Here."

She followed my hand with her eyes which widened when I fiddled with the ring that was attached to the necklace. The same necklace that once belonged to me.

"Is that _your_ ring?"

"Its yours now."

"And the chain?"

"That's yours too," I smiled and she offered a weak one in return.

"But why isn't the ring on my finger?" she questioned.

"You, you insisted on it being attached to the necklace," I stuttered. "You said it would be closer to your heart that way."

She blushed and fell back into the pillows, covering her face with one of them before letting a scream of frustration out and aggressively throwing the pillow to the floor.

"Argh what the fuck's happening to me. In just 24 hours I've broken up with my boyfriend, earned one bastard of a hangover, got married to a stranger of the same sex and _then_," she paused to take a much needed breath from her rant. To be honest I wasn't paying that much attention. My mind was just focussing on that fact that she didn't have a boyfriend after all. "To top it all off," she continued. "I'm now a sappy twat!"

I resisted from telling her she was _my_ sappy twat now. I didn't want to freak her out too much, but fuck, from the moment I saw this woman I just knew she was special. I don't think she was aware of what she could do to me. Instead, I smiled and searched for my top from the night before. I heard Naomi gulp as the duvet fell down from the top half on my body, to reveal my bra clad breasts. Her eyes were fixated on them, she seemed fascinated and looked at me as though I was a mythical creature that she was seeing for the first time. I hadn't felt _that _appreciated in a long while..

"Anyway, I don't know about you but I could really do with some breakfast," I said, breaking the staring contest she seemed to be having with my tits.

She shook her head when she realised what she had been doing. "Yeah," she squeaked. "Best show our faces before they think we've gone on our honeymoon."

I was surprised she was ready to joke about it so soon, but then again this girl had done nothing but surprise me ever since I'd spotted her sitting alone at the bar.

I swung my legs down the side of the bed and bent down to retrieve my top that was strewn on the carpet amongst Naomi's clothes. I heard a gasp and shivered involuntarily as I felt familiar fingers tracing over the scratch marks that must have been covering my back. Images of a certain blonde writhing under my every caress flashed through my dirty mind, causing my heart rate to pick up and my face to flush.

"How the fuck did you get those on your back?"

I turned my head with a smirk on my face and one of my eyebrows raised. Her fingers stopped their tracing movements when she realised what the marks were. She retracted her hand, leaving her face to match my hair colour once again.


	3. Who is she?

**Thank you so much for the feedback I've recevied for this story so far. The alerts, reviews and for just simply reading it. You're all awesome! Here's the next installment, enjoy :-) **

**Naomi POV**

The door slammed behind me as I raced through the bedroom, pulling last nights clothes from my body. The trail of garments that landed haphazardly on the floor, led to the one destination at the forefront of my mind. I had never been more relieved to see a cracked mirror in my entire life. This was _my _personal space, _my _bathroom, even if it would only be for the next couple of days.

I welcomed the blast of hot water that bounced off my skin, gradually turning it a light shade of pink. Showers were usually my escape. They always had the ability to make me feel a thousand times better, as though my troubles were literally being washed away. This time it would take more than just a simple shower. I was married. _Married. _Naomi Campbell doesn't _do _married. I also never referred to myself in the third person, but there I was. I was changing and it was all down to my wife. My wife whose name I couldn't fucking remember.

I lathered myself up into a frenzy, scrubbing at my skin until it was red raw. The more I thought of the situation the harder I scrubbed and my hair wasn't exempt from that. I was frantic as I roughly massaged my hair with the hotel's complimentary shampoo, the smell of coconut taking over my senses. My fingers caught on something mid-scrub, dangling from my neck. It was impossible to unfasten the necklace due to the slipperiness of my fingers thanks to the water that was starting to decrease in temperature. I pulled the ring up as close to my eye line that the chain would allow, and I studied it intently. It really was a beautiful ring. Made from white gold, it had an inscription on the inside. I had to squint my eyes to see the tiny script writing. From what I could see it said "Everything Once," but I couldn't be sure. One thing was for certain, I had definitely got the better deal out of the two of us as far as the rings were concerned.

Reluctantly, I turned the shower off and wrapped myself in one of the fluffy towels that had been left by the cleaner. It looked as though she'd already visited the room. Well she must have because I definitely hadn't made my bed yesterday unless…no, surely not. I shook the mental image of Cook and Katie using my bed for their late night activities straight out of my head. I know I had used Cook's bed but to be fair he'd fucking love assuming that two women had sex in his bed. Plus Cook never made his own bed let alone someone else's, so I assumed, or rather hoped, it was the cleaner.

A glance at the clock on the bedside table told me that I'd wasted thirty minutes in the shower. My mum, the old hippy, would have had a fit if she'd known I'd wasted that much water when I should be protecting the environment. Normally I would agree with her but I was definitely making an exception.

I made a conscious effort to cover up the marks that had accumulated on my neck - a result of our night of marriage consummation, which I couldn't for the life of me recall. Had I enjoyed it? Did I return the favour? I'd never had sex with a girl before in my life, so I was hoping that in my intoxicated state I hadn't touched her intimately. I would have questioned my abilities to pleasure her had I been sober, but being drunk…heaven knows the damage I could have done. I had so many questions that I didn't know if I wanted the answers to.

Leaving my room, I noticed that the corridors were starting to become a lot more lively. The occasional cleaner would pass by me, but more often than not, there would be a staggering drunk, walking past mumbling to themselves with the smell of stale whiskey emanating from their bodies. The scruffy attire that the drunks were wearing clearly meant that they had only just finished their drinking session, presumably started from the night before.

As I got closer and closer to the breakfast hall, my nerves started to increase in velocity. I wasn't ashamed to admit that seeing my wife again was fucking nerve wracking, but even more nerve wracking was the fact that I didn't have a clue as to what Katie and Cook's reaction to our news would be.

"There she is! There's Mrs. Fitch!" Cook hollered, causing several pairs of eyes to dart around, searching for the person Cook was pointing at. Why oh _why _did that person have to be me?

I mustered up the sweetest false smile that I could and politely asked my best friend if I could have a quiet word with him. I could feel the intensity in which brown eyes were staring at me as I dragged Cook away from the table. So as not to arouse suspicion, I grabbed us two plates and forcefully thrust one of them into Cook's chest, causing him to wince slightly and rub the affected area.

"Whoa, easy there Blondie."

"Fill up your plate Cook," I said, deciding on which food to pile up my plate with. Food that probably wouldn't get eaten. Yet another source of complaint for Gina Campbell.

"But I've already eaten."

"Just fucking do it."

As if sensing the dangerous tone to my voice, Cook complied and casually slipped two rashers of bacon onto his plate, before offering me some. He filled his plate with the usual ingredients you'd find in a Full English breakfast and then swapped his plate for my empty one and performed the same ritual.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"I can't believe you have the audacity to ask me that," I hissed and by doing so, gaining the attention of a few of the guests, the twins thankfully not included. I dragged him away from the counter, ignoring his protests, and stood in the corner of the room, safely away from eavesdroppers.

"I got married last night in case it escaped your notice."

"I know," he chuckled, much to my annoyance. "It's fucking top mate."

"No its not 'fucking top'," I mocked. "And it's all your fault."

"Lighten up Naomikins. How was the consummation anyway?" he waggled his eyebrows in typical Cook style, instantly turning the conversation from serious to smutty in the space of a few seconds.

"And what makes you think anything happened?" I replied indignantly, self consciously pulling the top of my hoody up slightly in attempt to cover any marks that I had missed. Cook started laughing manically and I prayed to whoever was up there, that I didn't offer to film it for him or even worse, invite him and Katie to watch.

"Well?" I prompted, folding my arms and raising my eyebrows for effect.

"You mean apart from these that you've been trying to hide?" I blushed and swatted Cooks finger away from my neck, continuing to glare at him. He raised his hands slightly in defeat and sighed, shaking his head in false annoyance.

"You need to invest in better make up."

"Be serious Cook," I pleaded with him. "I got absolutely wasted last night, got married, had sex with a woman for the first time and to top it all off, I can't even remember her name. Are you even fucking listening to me?"

I snapped, swatting him around the head forcing him to tear away his eyes from Katie who was giggling and waving to him. She frowned slightly when he was forced to divert his attention away from her and onto me.

"Ow, fucks sake. You're not the only one who is hungover. So you can't remember her name? Just fucking ask her. Talk to her. It's about time you let someone in here," he finished, pointing a finger to my chest.

"Cook, wait. Cook!"

His arm slipped out of my grasp and he grabbed his plate, walking back to the table. Katie's eyes kept flitting between myself and Cook, even though I was still stood partially hidden by the pillar. What I thought to be a mischievous grin appeared on her face before her twin nudged her and shook her head, glancing over towards me before focussing back on her plate. I knew she wasn't really interested in what was on it. She was unenthusiastically pushing her beans around the plate with her fork and shrugging as Cook grabbed the last of her sausage. I retreated to behind the pillar and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, repetitively telling myself that I could go over there. I appeared from behind the shadows and took my seat at the table. The sound of cutlery scraping against the ceramic plates was the only thing distracting me from my dilemma. It was obvious that none of us knew what to say, so I decided that I should be the one to break the silence, seeing as they all seemed to be getting along quite well before I graced them with my presence.

"So, Katie," I started, ignoring her look of surprise as I addressed her. "Are you close, you and…" I flicked my fork rudely in between the twins, hoping that Katie would fill in the missing name. She didn't. "You and your sister?"

I didn't get the honour of receiving an answer, instead I had a strange look thrown my way. Emily was still focussed on her plate, her fork now playing with the scrambled egg. I was broken from my observation by Cook guffawing at my predicament. He gained a nudge in his ribs and an icy stare for his troubles.

"Did you ever trick people when you were younger and you know, con them into thinking you were each other?"

"Quite a few times actually," Katie smirked, glancing at her twin who caught her eye and shook her head, seemingly in disgust.

"See that's funny," I feigned a laugh, probably looking like a twat in the process before turning towards the silent twin. "I couldn't imagine Katie as you and you as…" I trailed off as I popped some scrambled egg into my mouth. "As her."

Katie and Cook burst into laughter simultaneously, but they weren't joined in by my wife. She was looking very solemn-faced and frightened the lot of us when she suddenly slammed her hands down onto the table, the cutlery and plates rattling in the process.

"Enough," she snapped at the two of them. "It's Emily, my name. These two thought it would be funny to see how long it would take you to remember."

"Excuse me," I stuttered, scraping my chair against the floor and walking as fast as my legs would carry me. I ignored Cook's cries of my name and didn't stop until I was outside the hotel. I had to use my hand to give my eyes access to some form of shade whilst they adjusted to the light. That was a good thing about being in Vegas. The weather didn't disappoint unlike England where it could be sunny one minute and a downpour of rain the next. I could have gotten used to it.

I ambled over to one of the palm trees that was surrounding the entrance, leaning my back against it and tucking one leg up. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. I was grateful for the fresh air, inhaling a deep breath into my lungs before they could be damaged even further by my nicotine fix. I'd promised myself that I was going to give up but I always kept an emergency supply on my person. Lighting the fag was more difficult due to the slight shaking of my fingers. What made it even more difficult was the lack of fluid left in the damn thing. I shook it repeatedly as though doing so would cause it to ignite the cigarette.

"Oh fuck off," I shouted in frustration, throwing the lighter towards the bin. My aim missed completely and instead it landed on the tarmac of the car park where it was destroyed by a passing car. The tiny prickling of tears started behind my eyes. I closed them immediately, unwilling to let them fall. The tears obviously weren't for the loss of my lighter, but were for the humiliation I felt. I would usually take Cook's jesting quite well, but not when I was in a hungover state and I had already been feeling like a complete tool. I felt as though I was losing control of everything for the first time in my life.

I heard the door open and hastily wiped at the tears that had managed to escape, with my thumb, desperate to hide my anguish from whoever was approaching me. Old habits die hard. I quickly placed the cigarette back into my mouth and pretended to search my pockets for a lighter.

A pair of warm hands gripped onto my own and then allowed them to drop down to my sides. The hands then stole my cigarette, before placing it back into my mouth, fully lit. I smiled in gratitude and took a welcoming inhale of the nicotine.

"You okay?"

I chose not to answer verbally, instead shaking my head before raising it to watch the smoke rings that I was blowing, rise up and disappear into nothingness. What I wouldn't give to be that smoke.

"Cook wanted to come after you but I convinced him not to. I worried you'd kill him and I don't want a wife for a convict."

I let out a small laugh despite myself, and glanced at Emily. She caught my eye and grinned back. If Emily noticed the blotchiness on my face, a tell tale sign that I had been crying, she didn't acknowledge it for which I was very grateful.

"So," she said, after lighting her own cigarette and taking a deep toke, as I had moments before. "Right mess we're in here, eh?"

"You're not kidding," I chuckled. "I'm sorry for not remembering your name, or anything else for that matter."

She smiled weakly and shrugged her shoulders, "It's fine."

It wasn't said in a spiteful way, it was just simply a statement. She really was a remarkable person. I know that if it was the other way around and Emily was in my position and I in hers, I wouldn't be quite as patient. Then again, if I _had_ been in her position, we probably wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place.

The minutes passed in silence, Emily perched on the rock next to the palm tree I was still leaning on, just puffing away on our cancer sticks, both lost in our own thoughts. A limousine approached the hotel, eventually coming to a stop and parking by the entrance. Several other cars pulled up nearby, camera's flashing as the person exited the vehicle, being accompanied by what I assumed to be body guards. Her sunglasses were shielding her eyes as the bodyguards ushered her inside away from the flashing bulbs telling me that they were paparazzi.

"Wow, who knew this was a place for celebrities?" I commented.

Emily pushed herself to her feet and stubbed out her cigarette onto the top of the bin. She seemed rather uncomfortable by the scene unfolding in front of us.

"Yeah well, maybe she wanted to escape for a bit. Probably her way of escaping the usual celebrity haunts."

Something akin to sadness resided in her eyes, and I didn't like it, nor did I understand the reasoning behind it.

"Anyway," she shrugged herself out of her day dream. "Last night aside, how are you enjoying Vegas?"

"Honestly? It's nothing like I expected," I sighed, disappointment clearly laced with my tone.

"How come?"

"I've been saving up for fucking ages for this trip. Since I was 15 in fact and Cook and I agreed to come here when we were 21. We're here, in this amazing place," I continued. "And all Cook wants to do is drink."

"And is that not what you want?" she continued when I shook my head. "Well it's funny but judging by your behaviour last night you wouldn't think so."

I frowned and opened my mouth to retaliate when I stopped myself. The cheeriness was back in her eyes and if teasing me was what it took to see her smile again then so be it.

"Fuck off," I shoved her shoulder playfully. "It's not that I don't enjoy drinking obviously. Its just, I hoped that Cook would be more…adventurous I guess. I just wanted to see more of this place. I envisioned us going to see the Grand Canyon or trying out the Cloud Nine Balloon experience. I thought we'd do stuff like that during the day and spend the night drinking. Not drinking and gambling during the day as well. I'll go skint because incase you hadn't noticed, I'm rubbish at gambling," I added, referring to the poker game that we'd lost.

"How long are you here for?"

"Let me think a minute," I said, amusing Emily no end. What with Cook and I drinking non-stop since we'd arrived, I had lost track of the days. "Erm, we're here for four days so I think that makes it 2 days that we have left."

"That's perfect," she said, zipping up the front of her jacket. "I'm here until Monday too," she added, noticing my questioning look.

"Erm, great?" I said rather pathetically, unsure of how she wanted me to react.

She smirked and moved to stand in front of me, placing her hands in the pockets of her thin jacket. "It's perfect because we're going to spend our last couple of days doing exactly what you want. I think Cook's going to be a bit preoccupied with my sister. Meet me back here in an hour, okay?"

She strutted off back inside the hotel before I had a chance to even reply, or at least mildly protest. A couple of minutes and a second smoke later, I copied Emily and headed back inside. Fuck it. What could I possibly lose?


	4. Exhilerating Experience

**Hello! As with Standing on the Edge, the majority of this chapter has been typed up for a loooong time. Again I'm not too sure of the chapter towards the end, but it's something just to get me back into the swing of writing again. If you like it or have any critisms then let me know. Thank you for your support x**

Over an hour had passed since I asked Naomi to meet me at the front entrance of our hotel. I found myself sat once again on the same rock as earlier, only this time I didn't have a sexy blonde to keep me company. I'd had my reservations when I told her to meet me, knowing there was a very strong chance that she wouldn't show her face.

It was clear as day that she had been freaking out when she cautiously approached our breakfast table and practically dragged Cook away from Katie and I. It came as no surprise when Cook returned to inform us of Naomi's predicament. I'd half expected her to forget my name but that still didn't stop the disappointment from settling in. When she fled from the table, I didn't hesitate in going after her. According to Cook she was a master at concealing her emotions, and running away from certain situations was in her area of expertise. Well unlucky for her, chasing had always been one of my strong suits.

I'd observed her through the window of the entrance doors before making my presence known. Her lighter was shattered by the wheels of a car and it was obvious that she had been crying by the way she wiped at her eyes when she became aware of my presence. She seemed to have cheered up slightly towards the end of our conversation, and I could only hope she wouldn't back out from the day I had planned for us.

Just as I was about to give up and head back to my room, the electric doors sounded and out stepped the very same peroxide blonde that was occupying my thoughts. She didn't spot me straight away. Her back was facing towards me, and she took a quick glance at her watch before throwing her arms down by her sides, as if in defeat. I stood up, calling her name and she breathed a sigh of relief whilst running a hand through her wavy locks.

"I'm so sorry I'm late but apparently my mum thought it was a good idea to phone Cook's mobile, demanding to speak to me just five minutes before our date," she finished, taking a deep breath before her eyes widened when she realised what she had said.

"A date huh?" I grinned at the slight blush covering her cheeks. "I was thinking more of a friendly trip but if you want it to be a date, then a date it is. Shall we?"

She looked at me apprehensively as I held my hand out for her to take, and to my relief she did after a moment's hesitation. She started to walk straight ahead and jerked to a stop when she'd moved as far as our joined hands would allow. I was rooted to the same spot and simply nodded my head towards the direction of the car park.

"Erm, where are we going?" she asked, her curiosity clearly getting the better of her.

"Well unless you fancy walking to Boulder City? It's nearly 20 miles away so I wouldn't recommend it."

"We're really going to the Grand Canyon?"

"Yeah 'course. Ah there it is," I said, pointing to our transportation for the day. "I know you wanted to do the balloon experience but I phoned up and the next free slot is Monday. They said they'd call if they have a cancellation. But I have something else planned."

"No, no it's fine," Naomi smiled, walking around to the passenger side of the rental car.

The inside of the car was already boiling hot and the sun hadn't yet reached it's highest peak. Luckily, Katie had been insistent enough to get us a convertible, despite my protestations. It was too flashy for my taste but what Katie wants Katie gets. It's how it had, and would probably always be.

Instead of driving along in a stuffy car, I could simply retract the sunroof with the push of a button, and allow the light breeze cool to us down. Naomi seemed to appreciate it too. She looked nothing short of impressed when she saw the motor we would be cruising along in. Although I did love impressing her, I didn't want her to get the wrong opinion of me and think I'm materialistic. I'm far from it actually. The materialistic stereotype is more suited to the rest of the Fitch clan.

We hadn't been driving long when Naomi's eyes started to close slightly as the breeze blew through her wavy locks. She would occasionally open her eyes and glance around, taking in our surroundings. When the road ahead was clear, she was fine. She would completely relax, leaning right back into her seat, her arm hanging out of the window that was almost rolled down completely.

When we hit traffic however, I noticed she was a lot more alert. Sitting up rigid and shifting about in her seat, constantly checking the mirrors. She certainly wasn't looking at her reflection judging by the way her head would dodge about, as though she was trying to get a view of the cars behind us. She would eventually relax into her previous state, which I was grateful for as her behaviour was rubbing off on me, making me more anxious.

When it was apparent that Naomi was sleeping, or just in a blissful state of relaxation, I reached forward and turned the radio on, fiddling about until I found a decent song. My fiddling with the radio seemed to rouse the blonde and she looked at me drowsily, her hair sticking out at various angles.

"Is there nothing better on?" she asked, referring to the current radio station that was admittedly playing a rather bad rendition of a Michael Jackson number. Besides which the station was crackly, adding to the hideous cover track. Naomi flicked through various stations, smiling as she found the only working station. Her smile wasn't long lasting however, as the next song introduced was one of Katy Perry's well known songs. No it wasn't 'I kissed a girl,' although it struck me how her songs could be the soundtrack to our trip.

"Very apt don't you think?" I asked, grinning as the opening lines to 'Waking Up in Vegas' sounded out.

Naomi shot me a filthy look and rolled her eyes whilst reaching forward to switch off the radio.

"Forget it, just forget it," she sighed dramatically. "I've never liked Katy Perry anyway."

I ignored her and breathed a sigh of relief as we came up to a road sign, indicating we were only 7 miles away from our destination. After I'd noticed the road sign, I immediately recognised our surroundings, and knew that just after the bridge we were currently driving across, there was just one more long stretch of a road. If I had a favourite road then that one would be it. Apart from the occasional slight turn in the road, in was a straight drive where we could pick up a hell of a lot of speed. Seeing as Katie usually drove us around everywhere, I had never had the opportunity to be in control of a motor in Las Vegas, on our favourite road, and that was exciting and exhilarating at the same time.

"What the fuck are you doing? Wanker!"

I was broken from my day dream by the screeching from the crazed passenger next to me and nearly slammed on the brakes in shock. Naomi tucked her arm under mine and repeatedly slammed the palm of her hand on the car horn, sticking her middle finger up towards the driver in front. I came to my senses and batted her hands away before she caused too much trouble. The road was ahead was seemingly clear, the offending motorist having sped off ahead, so I took the opportunity to pull over, if only to calm my nerves.

"That fucking prick nearly hit us," Naomi stated, her breathing ragged as she calmed down from her outburst.

I had to admit, Naomi had the worst kind of passenger rage I had ever witnessed. Katie had her moments but nothing to _that_ extreme. I'd thought Naomi was going to burst my eardrums when her voice reached to those decibels. I didn't tend to get road rage or passenger rage. Drivers make mistakes. I'd always found driving relaxing but I was going to have to re think that if I was going to be in a car with Naomi again. I unclipped my seat belt and escaped from the confines of the car, opening the boot to find the bottles of water it was loaded with. They were warm as expected, but as long as they did the job of hydrating me, I didn't care.

I slammed the boot closed and flopped down onto a log, stretching my whole body onto it. It was just the right width for my body to maintain a suitable balance. I lifted my head skyward with my eyes closed, savouring the heat from the sun. A shadow cast over me, and peering one eye open, I found Naomi standing awkwardly in front of me.

"Can I join you?"

I nodded and shifted my legs so I was straddling one half of the log. Naomi mimicked my position and flicked her eyes towards the water bottle, which I wordlessly handed to her. I couldn't help but stare at her flawless neck as she guzzled down the water. Well, flawless minus the marks I had branded her with, obviously. I didn't even try to hide the grin that formed as I noticed the necklace _and _the ring still dangling from her neck. I shook my head and played with bits of bark on the log, grin still in tact.

"What?" Naomi asked, self-consciously flattening her hair down and using the back of her hand to wipe at her mouth.

"I was just thinking about last night," I replied, which was half true. I quite liked the fact that she was still wearing the necklace. I didn't know if she had left it there purposely or not. It did have a bugger of a clasp after all. It took me long enough to take off last night, the 'minister' growing impatient when the damn thing wouldn't unfasten. I didn't want her to notice and ask me to undo it for her. Believing she had left it there on purpose held a much more promising prospect.

She cleared her throat and played about with the lid of the bottle, purposely avoiding all eye contact. I know which part of the night she assumed I was on about. The way she subconsciously brushed her fingers over the marks on her skin were a bit of a give away.

"What was that about back there?" I queried, swiftly changing the subject, getting a brief shrug in response. "You fucking shit me up. That's some road rage you've got on you, and you weren't even the one driving."

"I'm just a nervous passenger I guess."

"Are you always that angry …"

"I wasn't angry."

"Alright then, are you always so-"

"Can you just fucking drop it please?" she snapped.

"Okay, sorry," the tone to my voice made the reply sound rather petulant, but I couldn't help it. The sulky side of my nature coming to the surface.

Naomi sighed and softly called my name, pleading for me to look at her. I was determined not to cave in, and I knew that would happen if I allowed my eyes to lock with her blue ones. She couldn't turn all bi polar on people and then expect them to just bow to her every whim. I could be stubborn at times as Katie only knew too well. There had been several times on our trip so far that I had refused to talk to her, the latest time being the fiasco at the breakfast table this morning. I could be too sensitive at times and Katie had always maintained it to be my biggest downfall.

"_You take things to heart too much Ems," _is one of her usual catchphrases for me.

Being the in profession she was in, Katie had hardened up to any criticism or judgement thrown at her. I was still getting used to it, my ability to toughen up obviously being a slow burner.

"Emily, please just look at me."

I carried on peeling bits of the bark from the log, not noticing when Naomi placed something on my thigh. A very alive something. I started to scratch around the area on my thigh where the 'thing' was tickling me. My fingers eventually came into contact with a scaly creature. I spent a moment touching it before I averted my eyes from the log, only for them to fall upon a lizard. Tiny or not, I fucking hated anything of the reptilian variety. I squealed, flinging the poor critter towards Naomi, who was finding the situation hilarious.

"That's not funny," I shouted, playfully slapping her on her shoulder. "I have a phobia if you must know."

"The only way you can get over your fears is to face them head on, so hold out your hands," she demanded, her own cupped against each other. I wasn't stupid. It was obvious the hideous little lizard was inside, ready to make it's escape which would coincidentally be on me if the chuckling blonde had her way.

"No fucking way."

"Fine," she shrugged, contenting herself by sitting back down on the log, pulling at the various plants scattered about.

I shook my head and started walking the few feet back towards the car before I was stopped in my tracks. The sneak only pulled at the back of my top before throwing some plants down there. Although I knew it was only the plants scratching at my back, I couldn't help but screech, running around in a circle in attempt to shake them out. My first thought was that she couldn't possibly be cruel enough to put the lizard into contact with my skin once again.

The only thing worth it about making a complete tit out of myself was that I got to hear Naomi's laughter. She had seemed such a different person compared to the night before. Last night she was happy, always giggling at things, but I guess that is the effect that the alcohol had. Up until the 'lizard incident', she had been moody and sullen. I could also add a little mischievous into that mix.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Naomi exclaimed when she realised exactly how she'd be seeing the Grand Canyon.

"Pretty cool huh?" I commented, using my hand to shield the sun from my eyes as I watched the people above us squeal in delight.

"Pretty cool? I'm scared of heights."

"Scared of heights?" I asked incredulously, scoffing at the ridiculous statement. "The only way to get over your fears is to face them head on," I mimicked the words of advice from earlier back to her.

The woman who was willing to try the Cloud Nine Balloon Experience, where she would be hundreds, possibly even thousands of feet in the air, was scared of heights. She ignored me and raised her head, staring up at the people flying above us. I grabbed her hand and led her up the incline, stepping over the occasional natural rocks that littered the path way. Naomi cursed a few times when she tripped over one of the rocks, causing a smile to appear on my face.

Slowly but surely the small building that I was so familiar with came into view. I sped up slightly, releasing my hold on Naomi's hand when the figure of my dear friend Thomas came into view. I leapt into his arms as he spun me around, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Emily! How are you?" he asked jovially when he finally managed to place me steadily on my feet.

"I'm fine thanks just here with my…" I hesitated being careful how to word my sentence. I turned my head to see Naomi stood there awkwardly, biting her lip in that sexy way whilst she looked towards the sky. "With my friend Naomi."

I waved the distracted blonde over and introduced her to Thomas, who was as welcoming as ever. Thomas and I had known each other for a fair few years, even before her met his fiancée. He worked at a club back in Bristol, which happened to be a usual haunt of mine and Katie's. He also ended up being one of Katie's occasional fuck buddies, but that came to an end when he got a scholarship to Harvard University in America. Katie was heartbroken for all of an hour until she met her latest shag.

"Wasn't too sure if you'd still be here," I commented, once all of the introductions had been made and Naomi had shyly shook Thomas' hand.

"Yes. It is a good seasonal job for me and what with the engagement, we decided to really start saving for the wedding."

"I'm pleased for you both Thomas," I said genuinely.

Naomi looked rather uncomfortable at the mention of marriage and diverted her interest skyward.

"So, you're here for the usual I assume and not just here to see me?"

"No actually, I'll be watching on the sidelines this time. Naomi here wants to see the wonderful sights of the Canyon."

Naomi widened her eyes and looked at me, as if questioning as to why I wasn't going up there with her. It was simple. When I first came here and experienced it, I hadn't wanted to do it alone, but Katie being Katie only accompanied me so she could have some 'alone' time with Thomas. Turns out alone time involved her fucking him senseless on his afternoon break. Doing it alone felt somewhat exhilarating. Besides my stomach was churning enough from all of the consumed alcohol from last night. The last thing I wanted to do was spew my guts up over the Grand Canyon.

"Don't look so nervous, Naomi," Thomas said, interrupting my thoughts. "Panda will strap you up well."

Naomi looked towards Thomas' fiancée, the bubbly, and blonde haired Pandora who was frantically waving at the both of us.

"It's a super duper experience, you'll flippin' love it. It's not as good as making monkey but it's pretty close."

Naomi raised her eyebrows and glanced at me, mouthing the words "making monkey". The questioning look on her face had me in a fit of the giggles.

Panda, oblivious to the reason behind my laughter carried on chatting away while she strapped Naomi up with all of her equipment. She tightened the straps one last time and gave Thomas the thumbs up.

"That's your cue" I warned Naomi. You're ready."

With one last terrified glance at me, she nodded, and got ready for a gut-wrenching, and probably the most exhilarating experience of her life.


End file.
